


CONFRONTATION - Devil boy vs. New Angel

by BoyCunt



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyCunt/pseuds/BoyCunt
Summary: An Angel Boy, along with ArchAngels, are searching for a fallen AngleBoy, captured earlier by a devious DevilBoy.





	CONFRONTATION - Devil boy vs. New Angel

To some who may spend time taking the bloom from such a young beauty, you will understand why I had to sit there looking at the Angel boy, as he glowed from the passionate sex that had been “thrust” upon him earlier in the day. I asked myself “who am I to take such privileges of such an innocent being?” I AM the son of Lucifer. They call me Devil Boy. I could see that Angel boy was lost in the euphoric of hot lust that had been shared between us just moments ago. His youthful body limp from exhaustion, with only one leg slightly up. His eyes closed, and a sensual smile on his lips, I knew he was fulfilled. I was the one who filled him! It was a summer day. A nice warm day. Luckily there was a breeze gently blowing across our bodies, all alone in the huge field white Narcissus wild flowers where I took his virginity. The passion was still there. I could feel it. Pre-cum started to ooze from my semi-hard cock, so I stood up over him and and let drops of the pre-cum fall on Angel boy’s lips, knowing that my magical pre-cum would cause him to react in a very amorous way. I watched him as he began caressing his body ever so gently. Playing with his own penis and fingering his boypussy. I smiled as I knew he would soon succumb to my powers of pre-cum lust. 

As I sat there admiring my conquest of passion, I heard someone approaching from behind. I turned quickly only to realize it was Lucifer, my father. “So son, what have we here?” He asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. “It’s my latest sexual exploit. As you can see, this one was a virgin.” My father stepped closer to view the sublime body of the Angel boy. It was apparent on my father’s face that he approved greatly. My father was not opposed to such fun and frivolity, in fact he encouraged it. As we both looked onward at the reclined peaceful Angel boy’s body, My tail stood erect! It only does that for two reasons. One if I’m sexually aroused, and the other is when I sense danger! I stood up so I could get a better look, and I saw Archangels flying through the sky. No doubt they were looking for the deflowered Angel boy. I have to say I was pretty nervous, because if they found him, I may not be able to protect myself. I twirled around quickly. “Father what should I do?” I asked in a panicked voice. “My son, not to worry. I will help you.” His smile was a gentile one of compassion, that I had not seen before. “Come here my son” He requested. I walked over to him standing in front of his tall stature. Then without saying a word, Lucifer raised his trident, and hovered it over my head, and fire flew from the tips and onto my head! I felt tingly all over, and heat flowed through my body! “What is mine, shall be yours!” When he had finished, he lowered the trident, and instructed. “ Son, go after the Archangels, show them who is more powerful! I have given you powers that will help you.” He looked at Angel boy. “Not to worry, I will take care of your prize.” With that, I left to teach the Archangels a lesson on keeping their distance. 

I couldn’t help thinking that this was huge if the Archangels were out looking for Angel boy. I flew high above the field of flowers, and over the whole valley, ascending up higher into the sky to get a better view. By the time I had arrived at the spot I thought had seen the Archangels, they were no where in sight. I did however see another New Angel, who apparently had been sent ahead as a scout to see if he could find my deflowered Angel boy. I raised my hand which caused me to ascend further into the sky, getting a better look at this New Angel. I really couldn’t believe my own eyes! The New Angel was even more beautiful and desirable than the last one! I hid behind a cloud as I peered around to get a closer look. The New Angel had long golden flowing locks of hair. His body was slender and well toned, with the same gossamer tunic as my first Angel boy.He had smooth legs, beautifully shaped feet, and delicate arms. I tried to stay out of sight of the New Angel, so he could not see me. Moving from one cloud to another, I got close enough to see his angelic body. His penis was visible through his tunic and quite lovely to look at, with its long foreskin. As he turned to get a look in another direction to find Angel boy, I got to see his round bulbous ass. I could feel myself oozing devilish pre-cum just from his looks. 

I flew above the New Angel, getting into position. I wanted to get closer, yes close enough to touch his soft tender body, I needed to use my powers that were bestowed upon me by my father if I were to beat him. With the New Angel’s gaze downward to the earth, I hovered over him. With a boastful voice I called to the New Angel. “Hey, you looking for something?” The New Angel whirled around and saw me smiling wryly, and replied, “What have you done with him?” I chortled back, “Done with who? Have you lost someone?” Angered, the New Angel came at me in full flight force, and we tussled within the clouds, wrestling with each other. Our arms locked together trying to get the perfect hold. When that didn’t work, we began using our legs to get a better advantage. Just to touch this New Angel aroused me. I could feel my Devil cock growing and oozing precious clear liquid. The New Angel was grunting from all the energy he was exerting, and I could see his tender face turning bright red from his frustration of not besting me. I tried to get a better grip on his body by grabbing his upper thigh, and I wound up with his firm ass in my fingers. The New Angel didn’t seem to take notice, as he was furious at me, and he kept clawing at my body. “Tell me what you have done with our brother!” he demanded. “I’ll not tell you anything.” I quipped playfully. “In fact, you should just go back to your heavenly home!” This made the New Angel even more incensed, and lunged at me with a force I wasn’t prepared for. Apparently the New Angel had more training than the Angel boy I had deflowered earlier. 

There he was in all his, dare I say, angelic beauty! His hair glistened in the sun. His skin so supple, and lovely to touch. We kept tumbling in the clouds, and I couldn’t get any hold on him. Then, without warning, our bodies changed positions, to where we were both staring at each others’ groin! Instinctively I buried my face into his cloth covered crotch, acting as if that was the only way my head could go in such a position. The New Angel struggled to break free, but wasn’t immediately successful. I breathed the New Angel’s body scent into my nostrils. Oh how intoxicating was his aroma! Smelling of something sweet, like honey, or nectar. I couldn’t stop myself. My nose began rooting around the covered beautiful bulge of the New Angel. Upon further inspection with my nose and eyes, I could see through the sheer gossamer that this New Angel had a longer penis, with such a sweet extended foreskin! I nearly moaned aloud from seeing his Angelic boyhood through the sheer veil, while in the midst of this fight. I was suddenly distracted from the cock and ball admiration when I heard New Angel shouting. “What do you think you are doing?!? His quick movement tossed me aside, as I tumbled through the clouds trying to get my bearings. Just as I righted myself, the New Angel came at me with such a force, that I didn’t think I could survive his attacks! “How dare you take this as a sexual encounter!” He said in anger. My body fell backwards as he got on top of me. My leg went upwards, and found its way between his legs, rubbing his groin. I couldn’t help it, I had to massage it with my knee. The groin felt warm to the touch. My cock got firm, and touched New Angel’s soft body. I looked at New Angel with a slight smile. “Why are we fighting, when we could have fun?” I asked. “wouldn’t it be better if we just enjoyed this moment?” All I got in return was a “Grrrrrr!” from his mouth. So we struggled around through the clouds trying to get the best of each other. 

While the New Angel and I fought, my father Lucifer stayed long enough to ensure that nothing really was going to happen to Angel boy. Normally my father would have prided himself on having his way with such an innocent and tender thing such as Angel boy, but he never seemed to take anything I had already acquired. So he left Angel boy alone. After a time, he left to wander around and check on his loyal souls. Angel boy was now all alone left to his own devices, as he laid there playing with himself stroking his now firm angel shaft. He dreamed of the encounter he had with me, due to the fact that the precum I put on his lips held power over him and made him think only of me. Aside from the fact that his wings were frumpy looking, and his hair was mussed, Angel boy looked quite peaceful. So there he was, all alone, unprotected. In the distance I could feel the Archangels approaching. How do I know this? One of the powers that my father gave me, was one of extra sensory perception. My horns act as a transmitter/receiver, so I can “see” things around me. Not only that, but my tail became erect again, and it was not from being aroused! I sensed that the Archangels were getting closer to my Angel Boy! 

I didn’t have any time to spare! I pulled on New Angel’s hair to piss him off, and then flew away to where Angel boy lay. Furious, New Angel chased after me, nipping at my feet, not aware that I was intentionally luring him to come with me. My tail still erect was causing me pain now, because I wanted this New Angel. I had to take this boy’s virginity! As we approached Angel boy, New Angel could see that Angel boy was engrossed with himself. His back arched up as he was fingering his boycunt, and tugging vigorously at his firm, unsheathed angel cock. The warm sun bathed Angel boy and made him look even more beautiful than before. In shock New Angel prepared to save his fallen brother, and as he flew past me, I chased him, knowing I had to stop him! I was right above him, as I instinctively pissed on his angel wings, and he fell to the ground. What New Angel didn’t realize was that my piss would incapacitate him from flying, at least until the piss dried completely. New Angel laid on the ground stunned for a moment, then got up and ran towards me! I stood there waiting. My feet spread apart, bracing for his attack. “Come at me if you dare! I’m ready for you!” I said in a proud voice. What I wasn’t prepared for was that New Angel had tricks up his own sleeve. He came after me with a vengeance! I was knocked down by his full body force, then as I lay on the ground, New Angel’s wings instinctively started smacking me in the face all on their own! I tried to get up, but I couldn’t move. My arms were pinned down by New Angel’s hands. My tail slipped out from behind me trying to give him a taste of his own medicine, but to no avail. He kept dodging my attempts to hit him, and I could hear him growl at me. “You can’t beat me!” He said with defiance. “ I will take you down so badly, that you will have to call your father for help!” I thought at first he was right. I couldn’t break away from this New Angel who was now straddled across my body. I could feel his soft thighs touching my hips. Quite frankly I was feeling aroused, and I shouldn’t be. And that was my downfall. I wasn’t concentrating. I needed to get myself back to the task at hand, and subdue this New Angel, and then decide what I would do with him later! 

As we fought on the ground, Angel boy was still laying just a few feet away from us, not aware of his surroundings, only his body, to which he was still enjoying the pleasures he was bestowing on himself. You could hear him even through our angst, his soft moans as he kept inserting fingers into his boypussy. It kept me from defeating the New Angel. I had no willpower to get up. I was helpless under the control of the New Angel. With Angel boy moaning, while I grappled with New Angel, my tail got very stiff! I don’t mean a pleasant stiff, like you get when your cock is rock hard and eager to enter into a hot warm boycunt, I mean hard and tingling like danger is ahead! And sure enough my tail was correct! I looked towards the sky, and there were a multitude of Archangels hovering over us. They gazed down at the situation, and could tell that Angel boy had fallen to my advances, and was no longer a fresh flower. That made their immediate task to grab Angel boy and take him back to the skies with them, seeing that the New Angel had everything under control. The Archangels lifted up Angel boy gently, grabbing each limb and supporting his lovely torso, as he still kept trying to pleasure himself. I was not going to let them take him! “Come back here! He’s mine! I am the one who showed him what life can be like!” My words fell on deaf ears, as the herald of Archangels ascended to the clouds. I did however notice that Angel boy was now feeling the power I had on him, and as he got further away from me, he reached out to me “Please! Come get me! I miss you! I want you! I love you!” And then he disappeared into the clouds with the others. 

He said he loved me. Wow! In all the years that I had seduced cherubs and angels, I had never heard that before. Surely it was just the pre-cum magic I used on him. Reality sat in as the sharp edge of New Angel’s wings cut my face. My face reddened when I felt the sting. I grabbed New Angel by his shoulders and pushed with all my might! He toppled backwards onto the ground, with a look of surprise on his face. My tail’s tip slapped the New Angel’s face, being careful not to cut his beauty. “Stop it!” He demanded. “Stop it I say! I won’t be treated like this!” Knowing that I now had the upper hand, I replied with a wicked smile.“How would you like to be treated?” New Angel’s face plumped up and turned rosy red as he exclaimed. “I want you to let me go! I’ll not be handled in this manner from the likes of you!” My tail slipped around and the flat part of my triangular tip lay across his mouth, to silence him. “There there, no need for all of that. Why can’t we just enjoy this moment?” A muffled reply was all I got, and I chortled as I knew he was not in any shape to escape my hands for now. 

I could hear the rustle of wings as the Archangels carried their fallen brother upwards to heaven in the clouds. It was a real place, even though it was literally in the clouds. Bright, beautiful, and inviting. Oh yes, I know about it. I’ve been there. I sneak up there to look at the angelic boys. There are marble pillars, and archways, as well as luscious flowers and trees. Golden pathways to walk on. As the Archangels landed onto the heavenly secluded sanctuary, they took Angel boy and laid him down on a marble table, trying to comfort him and console him from his apparent ‘affliction’. All Angel boy could do was repeat his words under his breath. “Come get me! I miss you! I want you!…. I love you!” Those words haunted the Archangels, and they tried everything they had available to them to rid Angel boy of the spell that was cast upon him. Each member of the Archangel tried using their special powers to no avail. They tried covering Angel boy in a new gossamer tunic, and Angel boy kept ripping at it, trying to be naked and free. Even cherubs came in and attended to the distraught fallen angel, combing his golden locks, cleaning off his body with soft sponges and warm water. My horns alerted me to all that was going on with Angel boy. I couldn’t help him. I wanted to help him. But I was no match for so many angels against me. I reserved myself to painfully listen to Angel boy calling for me, wanting me. 

While my thoughts were high in the sky, my attention quickly turned to the matter at hand now. New Angel was not giving up. He kept fluttering his wings at me trying to unbalance me. He got just enough leverage that we started rolling in the flowery field. I was on top, then him, then me again. As we crushed the flowers, the scent flowed through my nostrils, filling me with something other than anger. I saw this beautiful New Angel in a different light! I really didn’t want to fight him so much as I wanted to pleasure him! I tried nipping at his shoulders with my teeth, and he took it as me attempting to bite him in a bad way. When he tried to bite me back, I smacked his ass smartly. “Hey now, none of that, I’m trying to be playful here!” I explained. “I don’t want to play with you!” he said defiantly. Our bodies wrestled more, interlocking and getting into positions that even the most seasoned lovers dare try to do. This was starting to excite me! I mean, this New Angel was so much more lovely to look at than many of the other angels I had before. His hair was long, yet very wavy. His blue azure eyes sparkled even as he was in combat with me. And the touch of his angelic skin was soft and supple. The thought of taking his cherry was intoxicating! It was now all I could think of! I pinned down the New Angel’s wrists to the ground. My body was astride his, our cocks touched albeit through gossamer threads, and as it stimulated me, it did nothing to the New Angel. I looked deeply into his soulful eyes, looking for any sign of weakening, yet nothing was there. I kissed his cheek to see if he would respond the same. Again, nothing. I then licked his shoulder and neck, and nibbled as well, hoping to get him erect. All I could do was convince my own dick to arise to the occasion. I knew what I could do, but it would mean releasing my grip in order to dangle my luscious penis over his lips and let my magical pre-cum subdue him into wanting me. It was a gamble. I had to try more conventional methods, so I lowered my head and started sucking his pale pink nipples through his tunic. They were soft and pliable to the touch. His skin smelled of honeysuckle flowers, sweet and juicy. There were grunts emanating from the New Angel, until he finally erupted “Stop this nonsense! I will not play with you, and you can’t make me!” I looked up briefly from my nipple sucking task, and said with a grin, “Oh yes you will play with me. And you will love it!” I went back to licking at and sucking his nipples, letting my tongue travel around his areola, trying to coax the nipple to stand up through the sheer tunic. The effort left me disappointed, as New Angel still fought back to get free. I could see this was not going to be easy. 

My eyes were closed as I attended to the sweet nipples of my captive, but my mind was miles away up in the sky, where my superpower horns were receiving vibes from Heaven, centred around Angel boy, and what he was going through. Apparently my precum has a very hard lasting affect on an Angel. I think the more I’m aroused, the more potent my pre-cum. In this case my pre-cum put Angel boy in such a state, that he was still under my spell. He kept grabbing cherubs and caressing their taut little buttocks. They would push away gently as they didn’t want to upset Angel boy. In the meantime the Archangels had left the area to see if they could find a cure for their afflicted brother. So it was left up to the cherubs to take care of Angel boy until their return. All attempts to dress Angel boy by the cherubs was met with playfulness, as he kept trying to fondle their tiny penis’. I could feel Angel boy’s giddiness as he was making sexual advances to the cherubs. In order to try and weaken the spell on Angel boy, the cherubs poured Holy water onto his body to wash off any pre-cum or other such fluids that I had devilishly dripped on him. The sunlight glistened on his wet body, making him look so deliciously beautiful. Had I been there, he would feel my devil prick in his boycunt once again!

The fact that I was being distracted by the images of Angel boy, allowed New Angel to take advantage of my daydreaming thoughts, and he rolled on top of me and started pounding his fists into me! I woke up from my trance in surprise! “Hey! You think you can beat me and get away with it!?!” I asked with authority. “I will beat you! I will make sure you pay for what you have done to our brother!” responded New Angel. It was clear to see that he meant it. I had to think quickly. I had to get the upper hand. It wasn’t going to be easy with him on top of me like this. My tail quietly snuck around behind New Angel, and with a simple tap on his shoulder, New Angel turned to see who it was, and I made my move by tossing him onto his back. I then proceeded to piss on his angel wings, as well as his body, which numbed him all over and rendered him incapable of flying or moving his body. He growled at me.”You think this will stop me? I won’t let you get away this easily!” I stood there for a moment then grinning at him and wryly said. “I have the upper hand, I can fly now, and you can’t! I’m going to go get my deflowered Angel boy, and show him what it is like to be taken again, to feel the hot rush of my devil prick in his hot tight boypussy!” And with that, I flew up towards the heavens, leaving New Angel down below immobile and helpless. 

It seemed like an eternity to find Angel boy, but when I did, he was laying on the marble stone table, peaceful and serene, naked, and glowing in the sunlight. There were no cherubs nor Archangels to be seen. Puzzled I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then leaned down and kissed my Angel boy on the lips. His eyes opened and looked at me with a smile. “There you are! I knew you would come back for me!” he said happily. I smiled back at him not knowing if I felt the same towards Angel boy as he felt towards me. I think he actually has feelings of love, and that is something I had not planned on. “Come, we have to go before the others come back.” I said with urgency. “OK, I’ll go wherever you want me to.” was Angel boy’s reply. So he took my hand, and we left the heavenly place, heading back to where I left New Angel. Angel boy clung onto me as if we were newlyweds. He was on my back, with his arms wrapped around me, and kissing the back of my neck incessantly. It was almost to the point of annoying me, but then again, it felt good, and I wasn’t going to disrupt his fun. After all, I did take his virginity away, so he had the right to thank me. I hope he may thank me in a proper way too! As we descended towards Earth, Angel boy stopped kissing on me long enough to ask “Where are we going my Devil boy?” I paused, wasn’t sure if telling him would upset him or not.”I’m going back to finish my dealings with New Angel. He hasn’t seen the last of me.” I replied. I heard Angel boy behind me groan just a bit and then he inquired “Are you going to show him what it’s like to be penetrated in his buttocks?” I was actually shocked that he said that. And to be quite honest, I didn’t know if he was going to be upset with my answer or not. So I just simply stated, “We’ll see.” and left it at that. Oddly it made Angel boy squeeze me tighter around the mid section. 

The bright sunny day caused the field of flowers to glow with such vibrancy, that it made a glare on the eyes as I looked for the New Angel. I panned left and right to see any signs of him, but could not see him. Angel boy lifted one arm and pointed to the ground. “There he is!” he said excitedly. I proceeded to fly towards where Angel boy had pointed, and made for a nice landing right in front of the groggy New Angel. My piss must be drying up, as he was able to move a bit, and was trying to stand up. Angel boy let go if his hold on me, then kissed me on the cheek and proceeded to sit down among the flowers. He had a sort of dreamy look about him. As if he was in another world. I can’t imaging my pre-cum spell working so hard on him like this. Immediately my attention was brought right back to New Angel. “Come to finish me off are you?” he said gruffly. “You can’t win. I won’t let you. Oh and I see you brought your conquest back with you! Gonna have another round of mindless sex with him?” His tone was degrading, and very insulting, as I never feel that my sex with anyone is mindless. I may have some unattached emotions with whomever I’m shoving my cock into, but never mindless. Still, he enraged me. So I picked New Angel up trying to steady him to stand, so that I could pound him all over again. He was weak to be sure, so this may not take long to subdue him. But instead of hitting him, and trying to hurt him, I looked him in the eyes, gazing at their beauty, and then my face drew in closer, and before long I was kissing New Angel deeply. I heard a muffled “MmMMfph!” New Angel tried to fight back, but was too weak, and could only wiggle and make meagre attempts to break free. 

Angel boy sat in the glowing field peacefully playing at a plucked flower. He did look up briefly at me kissing New Angel, giggling, like he thought it was cute to see us at odds with each other. New Angel was still fighting, and his mobility got stronger, so it was more difficult to hold him in the embrace. I parted his lips with my tongue, and kissed him even harder. It didn’t seem to phase him. His wings started flapping about, to try and cut me with the sharp edges, but the pain was intoxicating to me. With each cut that I felt hit my back, I got excited. My hands dropped from his waist down to his beautiful round orbs, and I gently massaged them, pulling him closer to me. New Angel finally got his hands between us and pushed back to break the kiss. “I will NOT be seduced by the likes of you!” he informed me. I came back in my usual jovial manner, “Well, who would you be seduced by then?” That angered New Angel even more, and he fought to get away from me, but I had now resolved to have my way with him. I pulled him into me again, and started grinding into his body. My lips pressed against his, and I moaned from the feeling of yet another angelic being under my power, but New Angel was not going to make it easy for me. He was going to fight until the death in order to keep me from inserting my penis into his boycunt. 

What seemed like an hour, I kept struggling with New Angel. He would break the kiss, and almost the hold I had on him, then I would gain control once again. “Why do you fight me? Don’t you know what I’m trying to do?” I asked. New Angel replied disgusted “I don’t care what you’re trying to do to me, I will not be tainted by your lust for my body!” I looked at his reddened face, and said matter of fact “I’m not going to taint your body, I’m going to show you what your body is missing. You have not known the pleasures of this world if you haven’t been taken to ecstasy, and brought back again to the real world.” New Angel wasn’t buying it. He kept pushing to get free, while I kept grinding into his clothed body. It was worth noting that even though New Angel was being defiant, his angelic body told me differently. For as we were touching our bodies, my growing cock was pressing and rubbing against his cock, and before long, I felt his cock growing as well. It was exciting to know that even with his reluctance to be taken, that his body was saying “please, take me” 

Euphoria was beginning to flood through me, and it clouded my senses so much that I was not paying attention to the fact that high above us in the heavens, the Archangels had returned to the marble table where Angel boy had been left, only to find that he was not there. The cherubs were admonished for not paying more attention, and allowing him to leave. What they didn’t realize was that Angel boy did not just walk away to another part of the heavenly realm, but instead had been abducted by yours truly. I pride myself on taking what I want, and not giving in to what is expected of me. So it was no surprise to me when the Archangels sent word out that the Angel boy had to be found, and also they wanted to find their other New Angel brother, whom they sent out to scout for the fallen angel. They scoured the entirety of the heavenly realm in order to find the two lost angels. It was after a full search that the knew I had something to do with their disappearances. So they left Heaven to find me, knowing they would then find Angel boy and New angle. 

By now the New angel was fighting with less energy, and I could feel that he was starting to enjoy my advances. As we kissed, he still kept denying that I would beat him. “Y-you can’t make me do, what I don’t want to do.” he said in a more gentle tone. “I will -resist you -at every turn.” he commented between kisses. I knew that now would be my opportunity to get him to want me, and let me pluck the fresh flower of his virginity. So as he kept telling me what I wasn’t going to do to him, I gently lifted my hands to his shoulders, and pushed the tunic straps to the sides, and let them fall down his arms. New Angel didn’t put up much of a fight, but still saying in a soft voice “No, you can’t do this to me, I won’t allow it.” Then I heard a moan come from his lips that vibrated my lips as we kissed. The tunic then dropped past New Angel’s hips and ultimately to the ground, leaving his warm desirable bare body exposed for me to touch with my hands. And so I did. I caressed his shoulders, then his upper arms, which were soft and so smooth. I let my hands wander to his back, touching with just my fingertips, feeling every muscle, dip, curve of his very thin but well shaped body. My hands wound up at his Angel butt. I squeezed them within my fingers and pulled New Angel closer to me so that our penis’ would touch bare soft skin to bare soft skin. New Angel let out another moan, and protested once more, although not loudly. “I command you- to- stop- this instance.” I looked into his eyes for a moment, and replied. “No. I think I want to take you. I want to show you how it feels to be taken and not have any control over your body.” As I said that, my cock throbbed and started leaking pre-cum onto his now fully hard cock. It was then I knew I could begin the process of deflowering this beautiful angel. 

Angel boy was intrigued. He looked on with amazement as he leaned in for a better view. Was this how it started with him? Yes, he remembered the fight that he and I had when we first met, and how it wound up with us on the ground and me taking him and filling him up with my cum. Angel boy had remembered and it was at this point that he realized he was no longer under my spell, well not the spell I had put on him. But now, he was under a new spell. One of wanting, and longing to be with me. I have to say when I felt his mind thinking the thoughts he had, I was blushing which is hard to do with my already reddish skin tone. And yet there he was inching closer, and I could sense it. I didn’t even have to turn his way to see it. I just knew. I also knew that I could wind up hurting Angel boy if I kept this up with New angel. But I couldn’t stop. The urge to take New angel was too intense.

My attention strayed back to New angel as I could feel him succumb to my advances. My tongue now danced with his as we kissed deeply. New angel started to go limp and drop to the ground. I gently helped lower him, and laid him on his back. “What’s happening to me?” he asked. I smiled at him“You are living the moment with me, and will soon feel things you’ve never felt before.” I explained. “Noooo….. “ He said almost moaning as he was speaking. I kept kissing him, but not on his lips. I ventured down his neck, kissing all around it, and then his shoulders. His soft high pitched moans kept me energized. My tail worked its way up to his face and caressed it as I kept kissing on his soft body.I let my lips tickle his chest. It was then I found his nipples. They were small, dainty little things, the areola was so pink and lovely to look at, but sweeter to kiss. I didn’t stop there. I started licking at them, and as soon as my wet tongue touched his body, I heard a louder moan, and his body moved in reaction to my touch. My tongue explored both of his nipples with such eagerness! Round and round my tongue traced each pink circle, and then it flicked over the nipple itself. The moans got more sensual, more erotic sounding. New angel was now under my domain, and I was loving it. I had to see where his mind was, so I asked him “Would you like me to stop?” to which he replied in a very weakened voice. “Nooo… Don’t stop.” I couldn’t help but smile more. I licked his nipples eagerly until they both were perky and hard. It was now a matter of going further, and seeing how far this would really go.

The moment was growing more intense, and my mind was very much on making sure New angel was being pleasured so that he will get the full impact of being deflowered. What I wasn’t paying attention to was Angel boy. I hadn’t noticed that he had sat right next to us, and was playing with himself intermittently, and getting and eyeful of what we were doing. And before I knew it, Angel boy and grabbed my tail, and started stroking it as if it was the longest cock he had ever had in his hands. He even licked the tip as if it were my glands and started moaning quietly to himself. It was then I did something that I had not expected. I moaned loudly, and I felt a stream of pre-cum ooze out of my throbbing devil shaft. What was happening? Was I being seduced by an angel now? My sac was churning, I could feel the juices getting fired up for the main event. This not only made me harder, but I was aroused inside to the point of making my head spin! Oh this was not the plan! Yet I could not stop it. I was engulfed in the sexual feelings, and could not contain myself. Angel boy kept stroking my long tail until it became erect! This little angel was becoming quite the little devil! That was the last of it. My mind now was just in such a state that I wanted New angel, and yet I wanted to be taken by Angel boy. And just when I thought Angel boy couldn’t excite me any more than he had, I felt his hand grab my foot, caressing it, then kissing it. I was delirious with pleasure! I moaned even louder, and then I felt something so odd, as Angel boy started sucking my big toe as if it were a tiny erect cock!  
When he finished getting all the pleasure out of the big toe, he went down the line and sucked each and every toe on my foot, sending my mind to some other plane of existence. I could hear Angel boy giggle slightly as he attended to my feet. 

New angel was taking in every thing I was doing to him. His nipples looking as if they could pop from his body, were tall and erect and at this point very sensitive to any licking I was doing. I was quite proud of myself for getting him so vulnerable. As continued to stimulate his pink nipples, I noticed his hand rubbing his chest gently. I took his hand and breathed in his skin. It bathed me in such a sweet aroma! I found myself kissing the palm of his hand, then each finger. As an added bonus I started sucking his fingers like long slender cocks. I heard New angel cry out in almost a painful yearning moan. “Unnngh!” he writhed under me as if he had no control over his body. I let his hand down, and then Angel boy took his hand and pushed on my head, causing me to go even lower on his body. It was then I smelled that Angelic boyhood again, and this time it was more potent than before! My chin touched the tip of his very stiff and most certainly throbbing cock. I gazed at its beauty. The glands were just peering out of the foreskin, giving way to the spectacular tip. I took his hard shaft into my hand and gently stroked it, exposing the glands completely. The tip was moist, and I could see clear juices oozing from his pee slit. I leaned in, and inhaled his sweet nectar. Then without warning, I licked the pee slit and the accompanying juices, when all of a sudden New angel rose his hips up. “Aaaaahhhh!” he cried with pleasure. I knew then I wanted more, so I let his slender cock enter my mouth and I massaged it with my tongue and let my lips slide up and down it, feeling the warmth in my mouth. 

All the while, Angel boy had not stopped attending to my body from behind. It was like he was studying me. Each curve of my feet, then to my calves, as if traversing a landscape. He would kiss behind my knee, which sent tingles up my spine and into my groin. I felt as if my precum magic was working overtime! I could hear him with tones of satisfaction. It aroused me even more. It was hard to concentrate on New angel, when I had Angel boy at my back, doing so many wonderful things to me! Angel boy was not done by no means. He inspected my body with his eyes and his fingers. Running them up and down my legs, my lower back, and then my hot yearning ass. His slender probes would touch my bottom in such a way that they got goosebumps, and my body would quiver. I just couldn’t believe that his angelic beauty, whom I had deflowered earlier this day, was seeming to want more of me! I just couldn’t wrap my mind around having two angels engaged in this sexual passion!

As with any conquest, I would of course want to expel all of my devilish juices into them. But with the New angel, I was wanting to taste his heavenly cum. So as I was sucking his lovely angel staff, I reached below, and started massaging his sac. Oh I could feel that his nuts were full of cum! I rolled them in my hand and it made New angel squirm even more. He grabbed at nearby flowers and tugged on them until they let go of the ground. My attention was heavily spent on making New angel cum for the first time. I paused briefly from my head bobbing up and down his luscious cock, to just taking my tongue and rapidly running it up and down the curve of his glands, and then across his pee slit. More moans of delight emanated from his lips. Even as I stimulated his glands, more of the pure sweet clear nectar oozed from his glands and slowly ran down the sides. Just as the pre-cum began forming a droplet and was ready to release from the edge of his glands, I let the tip of my tongue rescue the savoury sweet nectar, and let it slide down my tongue to enjoy every nuance of the flavor. There is nothing to compare to the taste of angelic pre-cum. It even seemed to have an aroma attached to it, that was honeysuckle like but yet even more intense. No matter I kept licking the glands to get more of that wonderful angel fluid. I didn’t take my mind off of the task at hand though, and began sucking him once again, and with even more vigour than before. I squeezed his sac, and fondled his two full orbs of cum. New angel was now in a world of pleasure that he could not control. His head was tossing from side to side, while his tongue was licking his lips as he murmured pleasant words. “Yessss, please! More!” were his aching cries. I kept taking his cock into my mouth faster and as deep as my nose would let me. New angel started bucking and then fucking my face with violent jerking motions. It was all I could do to keep him in my mouth. Then I felt his hand hold onto my horns and he held me down as he fucked me hard and fast! His body was now instinctively doing what it must in order to get relief from he sexual torment! I could only breathe through my nose now as I kept my tongue close to his shaft and my mouth was tight around it. New Angel’s moans got more robust and I could hear them echo throughout the valley of flowers. Then he thrust his hips high and came hard into my mouth! Not just a little bit of cum… but loads of pure white angelic cum! I had never tasted anything like it! I nearly gagged from the amount of cum that his sac was emptying into me! But I drank him dry, as he started to relax his body from expelling his fluids into me. 

It would have been just as nice had it only been New angel and myself, but during the apex of the climax, Angel boy had not just been caressing my body, but he actually started biting my ass! The feeling was so intense during New angel’s expulsion of his pent up fluids, that I nearly came myself! But I was not going to waste a drop. I was saving that. Angel boy however was not particular in whether he saved his cum. Well his precum at least. It was oozing out of his foreskin in a constant dribble. And even though Angel boy was rock hard, making his cock dance from just sheer will, his foreskin still kept the glands covered. It was taut, but it was holding his glands in a nice wet and warm environment. This really was new to Angel boy, but it seemed like he was enjoying every single little new experience. His face had landed right in my butt crack, and he just lay there breathing in deeply, and I could hear audible moans from him. “Mmmm, ooh, oh my”. Just being between two lovely angels was making it hard for me to contain myself. But I still had one more thing to do. I was on a mission to take New angle and deflower his boycunt. 

The late afternoon sun was beating down on us, as New angle laid there in an afterglow that made him look even more angelic than he already was. As he lay there, I tended to his spent cock by licking it clean, pulling back his foreskin and making sure all of his cum was gathered up. When I had finished that, I licked his sac and while I was doing that I gently spread his legs exposing the most beautiful pink virgin boypussy I had ever seen, aside from Angel boy, who was so tight and juicy looking, that it was hard not to violate it. I just admired what was before my eyes. It was perfect. Never touched by fingers or tongue, or for that matter a penis. I gently blew on his boypussy, and like a flower in the wind, it moved. I would blow, and the “petals” of this boy flower would duck inside for just a second, then relax and come back to show me the centre. I wanted this angel. But not like all the other so called conquests. I wanted him so that he was assured that I would not treat him as only a toy. But more of someone who needs to be shown what it’s like to have someone take your cherry. Cherry… yes, a fruit to be plucked, savoured, and enjoyed. I pulled at New angle’s butt cheeks, and let the sun warm this beautiful flower. Then as a bee gathering pollen, I reached down with my tongue and I liked New angel’s boypussy, running my tongue around the parameter letting the ridges of that flower stimulate me as well as New angel. Round and round my tongue travelled, and I could feel New angel gently moving. Not in rebellion to my actions, but In sync with them. I kept enjoying New angel’s aroma, and the taste of his flower, my eyes closed, and lost in a surreal world of pleasure. 

It came to no surprise that Angel boy was taking my lead, and he too had spread my legs widely. I had already lifted my tail to ensure that he could get a better view. And just like a child of wonderment, Angel boy poked and prodded my boypussy with his fingers, as if exploring. He ran the tips of his fingers over the ridges that led to the center of my boycunt. I somehow was a bit anxious. I didn’t know what to expect, because Angel boy had never done anything like this before. All he knew what that I had deflowered him, and he loved it while it was happening. Curiosity got the best of him, and with a quick thrust, his slender digit went into my boypussy, and for the first time in my life, I had been penetrated! Oh how delightful that felt! All this time I had plucked the virgin out of countless cherubs and angels for my own gratification, and not once did I realize how good it felt to them! I tilted my ass so that Angel boy could see better and access my boycunt easier. And he didn’t hesitate to do more exploring. One finger went in, then two, then three. I heard him giggle slightly as he did the probing. I think he found it odd that three fingers would fit into my very tight virgin hole. 

My cheeks and tongue were getting tired from all the attention I was lavishing onto New angel’s virgin flower. I thought I would try entering in his boycunt with a finger, but first I spat into his boycunt to give him some lubrication and try not to hurt him. As soon as my finger went into his hot moist opening, I heard him. “OH! AH!” I wasn’t sure if he was in pain, or what, so I asked. “Are you OK? Do you want me to stop?” I waited for his reply. “N-no, I-it’s fine. I was just caught off guard.” he sounded so weak, and yet he wanted more. So I probed him gently going in and out, and twisting my finger around. I found his love stone, the G spot if you will, and I massaged it firmly with just the one finger. New angel responded by thrusting his hips as if he was fucking the sky. When I felt he had adjusted to one finger, I added a second one and the two wet fingers massaged his love stone, giving it full attention. New angel moaned again. It was even more arousing than the first time. I think he was on such a plane of existence that he couldn’t find reality. This was a whole new world for him. By the time I had added the third finger, New angel was grasping at the ground, pulling up grass. It was then I heard something I thought I would never here in my whole life. “FUCK ME! PLEASE!” New angel commanded in a loud pleading voice. It was then I knew he wanted to lose his virginity to me. 

Angel boy was still inspecting my own boycunt with his tool like fingers, probing and prodding, while with his other hand he was stroking his boycock. He was so hard that it ached. You could just see how tight the skin was that covered his cock, and his balls were up close to his body. I know that Angel boy was curious as to what fun could be had, but I don’t think he knew what he was doing when he started hitting my prostate gland. It sent chills up my body. Wonderful spine tingling chills! I do believe that he saw what his finger could do to me, so that is why it prompted him to mount my ass! Oh my god! This little angel had spread my legs so far apart, then he proceeded to stick his boycock into my devilish boycunt! I could not believe what was happening. I tried to gather my thoughts, so that I could get inside New angel. I heard a soft voice from behind me. “Is this right? I mean can I do it like this?” Angel boy asked. “Um, yeah, sure! Um, it’s fine!” I replied blushing a bit. So Angel boy, going off by what he had seen me do to him, started fucking my ass, giggling and moaning as he did. 

I wasn’t going to mess around. I got back to New angel, and was preparing him so that I could indeed fuck his virgin boycunt. Since my ass was being used as a playground from Angel boy, I couldn’t move much. So I pulled on New angel’s legs to get him lower to me. Then I raised his legs up and put them on my shoulders which allowed his boy pussy to be right there for me to insert myself into him. I was hovering over his face slightly, and looked into his beautiful eyes. “Are you ready for me?” I asked gently. “Y-yes, I am.” he replied. I was pretty sure he was too, because he reached down and helped guide my throbbing stiff cock into his flower. Just the tip went in, and I let it sit there on the inside of his boycunt. I could feel both of our heartbeats coursing through my cock and his boypussy. It was exhilarating! I slowly let my cock slide in all the way, as New angel took a deep breath, waiting for any signs of pain. My head was now directly over New angel’s face, looking at me with approval, so I began a slow rhythmic pace, going in and out of his flower, ready to pollinate him. I leaned in and kissed him, and for the first time I was met with the same eagerness to kiss me, as I was to kiss him. Deeply and passionately we lingered in the lip lock and tongue play that seemed to last an eternity. My hips were moving up and down, and my cock was massaging the inside of this angle’s boycunt. 

I could only move so fast with my hips due to the fact that I had Angel boy holding onto my butt cheeks, and having his own fun making love to my boycunt. His body being slightly smaller, caused him to almost be on his knees in order to do his plucking of my flower. Once he got going good inside me, making his cock ram my ass good, he lay on my back and wrapped his arms around me, as to cling on so that he wouldn’t fall off. So there I was, my cock “balls deep” into New angel, and Angel boy trying out a new sensation by fucking me. He found his stride and he was riding me pretty good back there. It finally came to a point where I heard a very sensual moan emanating between two lips. It was me!! Angel boy was fucking me so good, that I was being turned on, aroused, excited, you name it! I was also becoming deflowered as I was deflowering New angel! The thought of the two of us losing our virginity together was priceless. I was never going to be the same. I had plucked the cherry from Angel boy, and now he was doing the same to me. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed knowing that soon, I may be filled with sweet angel cum. 

I could feel a cool breeze gently caressing our bodies as we continued to share each other. New angel below me, Angel boy behind me, and the sense of energy building up inside all three of us. The sun was getting lower in the sky, meaning that soon it would be nightfall. I didn’t care if the sky darkened, I was in a happy place. We never did break the kiss. You could hear us both breathing heavily through our nostrils. Muffled moans would emanate from us, as my hips rose and fell faster into New angel. My sac was firm and close to my body. I could barely feel it move, but I’m sure it did because I was picking up the pace, and my cock was started to swell even larger than it was before. New angel was properly lubricated by now, due to the fact that I was constantly oozing pre-cum inside him. You could hear a moist slapping sound when my hips hit his ass. My cock was probing that boy flower deeper. And again I hear New angel say something without hardly breaking our kiss. “I want you to cum inside me.” Then he went back to moaning and kissing. It’s not like he was commanding me to do so, but he didn’t have to ask twice! I really started going at him faster and harder. His hips were rotating upwards to meet mine. I could feel the heat of our bodies. I was starting to surge inside. Soon, all of this would be over, but for now I was enjoying this New angel.

Passion was sweeping over all three of us. It was no longer just a matter of who would cum, but a matter of when we would cum. I started grunting more than moaning, as I really pushed into New angel’s boycunt. Angel boy was holding on for dear life drilling my ass like a little rabbit. The aroma of the Narcissus flowers were overwhelming now. It gave a whole new level of ecstasy to what we were doing. New angel was now moaning louder, and started clawing my back. He even broke the kiss, to bury his head into my shoulders and try to muffle his screams of pleasure. Angel boy was riding me hard, and I could tell it wouldn’t be long, and he would be cumming for the first time into a boypussy. Then it happened. The first of many explosive climaxes! Angel boy arched his back and was ramming me hard as he yelled. “AAAHHHHHH! FUCK!’ Then I felt a load of cum enter my boypussy and fill me up with warmth! It sent my body into such a spasm, that I too yelled. “FUCK I’M CUMMING!” and I shoved my cock in deep expelling my hot load into New angel’s boypussy. No sooner had I started convulsing sperm into New angel, then he too, once again, shot wads of angelic cum onto his body. He screamed something inaudible, but it didn’t matter, I knew what he meant. 

All three of our bodies went limp. I was laying on New angel, with warm sticky cum gluing us together, as Angel boy was draped over my body, not moving, except for the throbbing of his cock inside me. We lay there content as the sunset was tossing orange glows onto our bodies. The cool of the evening was upon us, and very soon it would be dark. I hadn’t pulled out of New angel. I really didn’t want to. But I knew eventually I would slip out, and so would Angel boy, so I gently kissed New angel, and rolled off him, causing Angel boy to roll off me. There we were, Angel boy on one side of me, New Angel on the other side of me. I looked up into the darkening sky, stars started to show themselves, and then I felt two pairs of lips kissing my cheeks at the same time. Angel boy and New angel had kissed me. “Thank you.” New angel said softly. “For what?” I replied as if I didn’t know. “For showing us what we had been missing.” Angel boy chimed in. “Yeah, ditto. I didn’t know sex could be so wonderful until today.” I smiled widely. “Well that makes three of us, because I’ve never had anyone fuck my ass before today.” We all three laughed heartily, and had a tight group hug. “So what do we do now?” asked New angel. “I don’t know, maybe you could stay with me for a while?” I said. “Really? Can we?” Angel boy said delighted. “Sure, why not? I’ll take care of you.” Then both of my newly deflowered angels draped their legs over on top of my body and cuddled with me. The sounds of the night started echoing across the valley, as we reminisced over the day’s adventure, until both angels fell asleep in my arms. I smiled contently as I was sure I had done the right thing, and that I now had something that changed my devilish life. Two beautiful angels. 

The End.


End file.
